Elle dort
by Miriel Black
Summary: Lors d'une visite dans un hôpital moldu, Severus rencontre une de ses anciennes victimes... [Petite songfic sur la chanson Elle dort de Francis Cabrel]


**Elle dort**

Alors que la pluie tombait doucement en fines gouttelettes sur Londres, Severus Rogue regardait distraitement à travers les grandes vitres d'un des couloirs de l'hôpital moldu de St James. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien pourquoi il était là. Quelque chose comme une de ses cousines qui venait d'être reçue cardiologue dans cet établissement. Une de ses cousines qui avait arrêté la magie et s'était mariée avec un parfait inconnu de bibliothécaire avant de commencer des études en médecine.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu la conduire à l'inviter lui, à cette petite réception de moldu. Il se demandait encore plus ce qui l'avait poussé lui à accepter. Il la connaissait à peine cette cousine.

Rapidement, il avait délaissé la petite salle du personnel où tous les invités étaient réunis, pour aller errer dans les multiples couloirs de l'endroit. Les foules lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Le passage du deuxième étage où il se trouvait maintenant était totalement silencieux, ce qui était étrange quand on connaissait l'effervescence qui habitait ordinairement les hôpitaux. Mais il n'était pas pour s'en plaindre.

Les portes des chambres qui s'étendaient à sa droite étaient fermées. Toutes pareilles : grises et fades, un numéro collé à hauteur d'homme. 252, 253, 254… Cette aile semblait inoccupée. Pourtant, il eut la surprise de remarquer que ce n'était pas le cas de la dernière du couloir. La 259 était ouverte. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, histoire d'avoir un aperçu de la chambre et de son occupant, seul dans cet endroit.

En arrivant, il eut la décence de cogner discrètement, réalisant à ce moment qu'il n'avait aucun motif pour déranger un patient qui lui serait tout à fait inconnu. N'ayant aucune réponse, il repoussa encore un peu la porte entrebâillée. Il put à ce moment observer la petite pièce dans son entier. Un grand lit recouvert de drap blanc, une petite étagère remplie de pots d'onguent et de comprimés multicolores, une grande fenêtre à rideaux jaunes qui donnait sur la rue pluvieuse…

Et une jeune fille, assise dans un fauteuil roulant, endormie.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en la reconnaissant. C'était _elle_.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ils avaient fait éruption dans la maison, drapés de leur costume de mangemorts, la baguette à la main. C'était de simples moldus, mais la malchance les avait placés sur leur chemin. Lui ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de ses compagnons s'étaient dispersés dans la bâtisse, ratissant les pièces à la recherche des habitants, les tuant tous sans exception.

Il était rapidement parvenu au troisième étage sans rencontrer personne. Les autres avaient choisi un autre chemin et il était maintenant totalement seul. Entrant silencieusement dans une pièce, il eut la surprise d'y voir enfin quelqu'un.

_Elle danse sur des parquets immenses_

_Aussi luisant qu'un lac_

_Confuse dans les vents qui s'amusent_

_À sa robe qui claque_

Une jeune fille, dansant lentement, sans la moindre musique, dans ce grand salon désert. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il resta là, comme pétrifié, par cette vision de grâce et beauté parmi le sang et les cris de la guerre qui planait.

_Ondulant comme une flamme_

_Ballerine, elle balance sans effort_

_Elle rentrera par le grand escalier_

_Qu'elle adore_

C'est alors que sans raison aucune, elle se retourna et l'aperçut. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri d'effroi à la vue de sa longue robe noire et de sa cagoule. Il fit un pas en avant mais elle recula vivement jusqu'au mur derrière elle. Décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'achève avant que les autres n'arrivent ici, il leva à regret sa baguette, se préparant à jeter le sortilège de mort. Devant le visage terrifié de la jeune fille, il hésita encore un instant.

Mais malheureusement, elle s'en servit contre lui. En un clin d'œil, elle avait disparu, étant passée par une porte cachée sur laquelle elle s'était accotée. Surpris, il resta figé encore une seconde avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

La porte le fit déboucher sur un escalier en pente raide, à peine éclairé. Il la vit descendre plusieurs mètres en dessous de lui, puis pousser une autre porte par où filtrait la lumière du soleil.

_Elle court par les ruelles autour_

_Dans les rires et les flaques_

_Légère par-dessus les barrières_

_Et les grilles des parcs_

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, derrière cette jeune fille bien plus agile que lui qui sillonnait entre les arbres et les bosquets du grand jardin qui entourait la demeure. Ne desserrant même pas les doigts de sa baguette, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il ne se contentait pas de la laisser s'enfuir au lieu de la poursuivre ainsi. N'était-il pourtant pas un espion au service du bien ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux limites du domaine, la jeune fille n'hésita même pas avant de sauter pour atteindre le mur d'enceinte qui lui barrait le chemin. Alors qu'elle allait disparaître derrière, il leva rapidement sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra »

Peut-être était-ce volontaire, mais le sort la manqua d'une trentaine de centimètres, allant plutôt brûler la pierre du mur.

N'empêche que, sous le coup de l'éblouissement, elle lâcha prise et tomba lourdement sur le trottoir de l'autre coté.

_Ondulant comme une flamme_

_Elle s'envole au bras d'un conquistador_

Grimpant à son tour sur le mur, il la vit se relever en boitant et tenter de traverser la rue, toujours aussi affolée. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une voiture la percuta de plein fouet. Alors qu'elle n'était plus que forme immobile au sol, le conducteur, un espagnol à petite moustache, sortit de son automobile pour lui porter secours.

Conscient que son accoutrement allait attirer les regards, Severus s'était contenté de rejoindre le sol, du côté du jardin. Il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer, le Destin s'en était chargé.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Sur la chaise mobile _

_Où lourdement pèse son corps_

_Elle dort_

Et maintenant il la revoyait ainsi, endormie, seule, abandonnée, dans son fauteuil roulant.

_C'est l'histoire d'à peine une seconde_

_Enfin elle peut faire comme tout le monde_

_Poursuivre un oiseau, un ballon, un trésor_

_Mais,_

_Elle dort attachée à un siège_

_Comme sur l'eau le bouchon de liège_

_Et toujours ce fil qui la ramène au bord_

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée tranquille ? Les autres n'étaient pas là, ils n'auraient même pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé la vie sauve à quelqu'un.

_Elle sort ni blessée ni fragile_

_Ni poupée de cristal_

_Dehors où le monde défile_

_À vitesse normale_

S'il ne l'avait pas poursuivie, elle n'aurait pas eu d'accident. Elle serait encore capable de marcher.

Et de vivre.

_Ailleurs dans d'autre costumes_

_Et surtout dans d'autre décors_

_Sur la chaise mobile_

_Où lourdement pèse son corps_

_Elle dort_

Il s'était laissé aller contre le cadre de la porte, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage paisible.

_Elle dort comme on plonge dans un livre_

_Elle dort comme on commence à vivre_

_Surtout quand le monde accélère dehors_

_Mais,_

_Elle dort attachée à un siège_

_L'enfant jamais descendue du manège_

_Elle aime ses heures brûlantes où elle pense…_

Remarquant soudain le livre posé sur ses jambes repliées, il s'approcha doucement. Il le prit et observa la couverture à la lumière du jour. Une ballerine qui tournoyait gracieusement…

_Qu'elle danse…_

Une jeune fille, dansant lentement sans la moindre musique, dans ce grand salon désert.

_Sur des parquets immenses_

_Aussi luisants qu'un lac…_

_Confuse, dans les vents qui s'amusent_

_À sa robe qui claque…_

C'est alors qu'il entendit une exclamation étouffée dans son dos. Se retournant il vit une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année accompagnée de son mari, patientant sur le seuil de la porte. Celle-ci semblait scandalisée à la vue de sa présence dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la chambre de ma nièce, Monsieur ? » s'exclama l'homme d'une voix autoritaire.

Il les regarda un instant, sans réaction. Un peu perdu, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, avant de baisser la tête.

« Je suis désolé, je vais partir », murmura-t-il avant de reposer le livre et de regagner le couloir, les yeux fixant toujours le sol.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il se retourna pour l'apercevoir, _elle_. Elle qui s'était réveillée et l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ne comprenait pas…

Mais la porte se referma, et il se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il ne la reverrait pas.

**FIN**


End file.
